Sirenix
Sirenix is the new power that the Winx girls need to achieve in Season 5, and regain a more crystallized, evolved form in Season Eight. Sirenix is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the oceans. Princess Bloom's elder sister Daphne was the last nymph (or fairy) to achieve the ancient power of Sirenix until it was cursed with evil magic by the Ancient Witches. The curse had caused Daphne's own Sirenix abilities and immense energy to turn against her and become a bodiless spirit/ghost. Later, by using her Sirenix wish, Bloom breaks the curse put on Sirenix. Overview In Season 5, the Winx meet with Faragonda to discuss their newfound knowledge of their Believix powers being less effective underwater, and they learn that they must acquire Sirenix in order to defeat Tritannus. Faragonda tells them that Sirenix is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the oceans, and that no one has acquired Sirenix for a long time. She informs that that in order to begin their quest, they must find the Sirenix Book, but the only person who knows its location is Daphne, Bloom's sister and the last fairy to acquire Sirenix. When Bloom asks Daphne about the location of the Sirenix Book, Daphne tells her not to look for it because it is dangerous. When the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to use it against them but the Ancesral Witches had placed a spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use it, it turned against her and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ends up persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magic Archive of Alfea. The Source of Sirenix is found in the cave where Daphne dwells in Lake Roccaluce which protects Sirenix and grants it to fairies who have completed the Sirenix Quest. Due to the curse, if a fairy does not complete the Sirenix Quest within one lunar cycle, they will lose their powers forever. Obtaining Sirenix To obtain the Sirenix, a fairy must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage, during a lunar cycle, otherwise she will lose her powers forever. Later, go to the Lake Roccalucce to activate the source of Sirenix along with the Guardians of Sirenix, who combined powers open the portal to the Infinite Ocean. There Omnia, the supreme guardian of Sirenix, appears stating that the quest is over and the Sirenix was gained at last. Dark Sirenix It is unknown if a witch can earn Sirenix by completing Sirenix Quest or not as it is a fairy power. In the Trix's case, after Tritannus forced Daphne to tell him where the source of Sirenix power was, Tritannus headed to Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix, so her Sirenix cannot be protected from being stolen by him. After he destroyed the source, Tritannus absorbed Daphne's Sirenix powers and used his trident to grant the Trix Sirenix powers, which were mixed with his pollution powers. Magical Abilities Sirenix grants its possessor access to the Infinite Ocean and gives fairies and witches the ability to use their magic easier in midair, on land, and underwater. It also helps them to swim faster. In Season 8, it is revealed that Sirenix can adapt to the area's weather, changing its form. As for now, only one variation of Sirenix was shown. *Crystal Sirenix: Appears when used at places of extreme cold. Special Sirenix Powers With Sirenix, a fairy has a power that can be used in specific situations. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Fire of Sirenix *Stella: Light of Sirenix *Flora: Flower of Sirenix *Musa: Voice of Sirenix *Tecna: Aura of Sirenix *Aisha: Tide of Sirenix Effects Every fairy has a sparkle and bubble special effect when their wings flutter. Sirenix Wish Once gaining Sirenix, a fairy is given a wish which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant once she has pleased destiny. *Bloom wished for the Sirenix Curse to be broken forever, to free her sister from the curse of the witches and she regained her human body at last. *Stella wished that her parents would listen to their hearts more and to be together again. *Flora wished for all people on Earth to respect nature. *Tecna wished for all people of Zenith to become connected to the Magic Dimension. *Aisha wished for Nereus to come back to life. *Musa has never used her wish, but doubted using such to make Matlin come back to life. All the other fairies used their wishes except Musa, who did not utilize her wish but considered doing so to resurrect her dead mother, but knew that it was not right. Sirenix Curse Sirenix was cursed by the Ancestral Witches, turning Daphne into a disembodied spirit and Politea into a ravenous monster. The curse also caused the Sirenix power to turn against Daphne when she tried using it to defend herself from the Ancestral Witches. The Sirenix Curse could punish the possessor physically, as revealed when Tritannus was attacked by the Emperor's Throne and Daphne revealed that it is the effect of the Sirenix Curse. Later, by using her Sirenix wish, Bloom breaks the curse put on Sirenix. Known Sirenix Possessors *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Daphne *Politea *Tritannus Gallery Season Five |-|2D= Bloom_Sirenix_2D.jpg Flora_Sirenix_2D.jpg Stella_2D_Sirenix_Flora.jpg Aisha-Layla_Sirenix_2D.jpg Tecna_Sirenix_2D.jpg Musa_Sirenix_2D.jpg |-|3D= Bloom_Sirenix_3D.jpg Sirenix_Flora'.jpg Stella Sirenix.jpg Aisha-Layla_Sirenix_3D.jpg Tecan1.jpg Musa-.jpg Season Eight Bloom_Sirenix_S8.jpg Flora_Sirenix_S8.jpg Stella_Sirenix_S8.jpg Aisha_Sirenix_S8.jpg Tecna_Sirenix_S8.jpg Musa_Sirenix_S8.jpg Bloom_Crystal_Sirenix.png Flora_Crystal_Sirenix.png Stella_Crystal_Sirenix.png Aisha_Crystal_Sirenix.png Tecna_Crystal_Sirenix.png Musa_Crystal_Sirenix.png Episodes when Used Season Five * Sirenix (first appearance) * The Emperor's Throne * The Pillar of Light * The Eclipse * Faraway Reflections * The Devourer * The Singing Whales * The Problems of Love * A Perfect Date * The Shark's Eye (used by Bloom) * Saving Paradise Bay * Battle for the Infinite Ocean * The End of Tritannus * The Mystery of the Abyss Season Six * Inspiration of Sirenix * The Legendarium * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * Vortex of Flames * Attack of the Sphinx * Shrine of the Green Dragon * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Magic Totem * Stella's Big Party Season Seven * The Golden Butterfly * New magic Harmony Season Eight * Into the Depths on Andros * The Light Gorgol * Trivia * It is said that a newer and greater version will be seen in Season 8, with entirely different attire and colors called "Crystal Sirenix" * Spells Princess Bloom * Spreading Fire * Lava Jab * Fire of Sirenix * Dragon Punch * Dragon Kick * Ingenuous Protection * Dancing Flames * Sirenix Protection * Princess Stella * Light of Sirenix * Blinding Ray * Sun Kick * Light Diamond * Musa * Voice of Sirenix * Music Kick * Percussive Hit * Deafening Cord * Tecna * Aura of Sirenix * Genesis Blow * Digital Strike * Logic Net * Flora * Flower of Sirenix * Gaia's Defense * Petal Hurricane * Lotus Flower * Feast of Nature * Spring Banner Princess Layla * Tide of Sirenix * Neptune's Sting * Naiad's Attack * Morphix Staff * Morfix Barricade Crown Princess Daphne * Flame Spiral * Dome of the Ocean * Dance of Leaves * Embracing Wind *Essence of Sirenix Category:Transformations Category:Season 5